The personal computer (PC) is becoming a standard household convenience. Digital devices such as digital cameras, camcorders, compact disc (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, satellite radio receivers, etc., are fast replacing their analog counterparts. Currently, digital entertainment PCs are commercially available. Using an entertainment PC, a user can store multiple forms of digital media such as photos, music, and video, and choose to access such media through such devices as a PC monitor, through a television or through home stereo equipment. Users can play PC games and surf the Internet using their television monitors, or store recorded TV shows on their PC. Entertainment PCs are a way for a user to combine all the capabilities of a PC with multiple means of enjoying digital media.
One drawback of an entertainment PC is that the rear panel of the PC is unfamiliar to many consumers. For many consumers unfamiliar with computers, the thought of navigating the metal tabs and fans and connectors, etc., found on a typical PC rear panel is intimidating.